Endless Corridor
The Endless Corridor (Japanese: 無限回廊, "Mugen Kairō" / lit. "Infinity Corridor") is a field split into several floors, several of them wrapping around from one end to the other in an endless fashion. The Key of Eternity is required to progress beyond the first floor. Though it appears as a frontside field, the Endless Corridor is actually the backside of the Dimensional Corridor, the two fields having been dimensionally swapped by the overwhelming magical power of Tiamat. Players must clear all five floors of the Endless Corridor to reach the heart of the Shrine of the Mother. *Area Number: 8 *Music: Primitive Dance *Entrances and Exits: **D-1: Mausoleum of the Giants (B-5) **B-5: Shrine of the Mother (C-1) **E-2: Shrine of the Mother (F-3) after speaking with Giltoriyo **B-1: Dimensional Corridor (B-6), entrance only *Grail Tablet: (A-1) *Backside Door: None *Compass: (B-3) *Fairy Point: (D-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Backbeard: (C-5) **Tai Sui: (B-5) Map Items Weapons Key Sword *Location: (C-2) **Simply break the block with any weapon to reveal the Key Sword. Despite its appearance, there is no Eye of Divine Retribution in this room. Treasures Map *Location: (A-1) **Exit left through (A-1) to loop back around to (D-1), which will unlock the chest. Twin Statue *Location: (A-3) **The chest unlocks while the timer for the third floor is running. Refer to Third Floor. Puzzles The Endless Corridor is divided into five separate floors, each involving some form of puzzle or challenge that the player must solve to proceed to the next. You will need the Key of Eternity to proceed to the second floor and beyond. The ladders between floors are hidden under large keyhole symbols in the background, most of which do not appear until the floor is cleared. Use the Key of Eternity in front of the keyhole to cause a white dragon to fly up, breaking the floor and revealing a ladder below. First Floor *Simply use the Key of Eternity on the keyhole in (B-1) to continue to the second floor. Second Floor *'Relevant Clues '''Use the tablet in the top left and an earlier clue about the meaning of numbers from Mulbruk, before consulting the soluion below. If you missed the clue consult La-Mulanese and you should be able to solve the puzzle for yourself :). *'Solution:''' This floor contains eleven gates labeled with La-Mulanese numbers 0-9, with an additional gate marked 0. Passing in front of the gates will cause them to light up with an infinity symbol. The tablet at the entrance contains four highlighted words which relate to specific numbers, indicated by various hints found throughout the ruins. **Birth: 2 **Life: 3 **Rebirth: 5 **Ascension: 9 *Walk through the gates marked 2, 3, 5 and 9 in order to make the keyhole at (D-2) appear. Note that you may pass through the same gates twice, and it is possible to pass through other gates in between as long as the correct 2-3-5-9 order is maintained (i.e. you can pass through all numbers 0-9). Third Floor *This floor is a race from the ladder to the keyhole. Place a weight on the dais at (D-3) to start a countdown timer at 16 seconds. It's difficult to reach the keyhole in time via the normal route, but doing so unlocks a Steam achievement. **Easy route: Jump through the upper-right block, allowing you to skip the entire path. Be sure not to miss the Twin Statue. **Full route: First, clear all the monsters and pots from the floor. Once you activate the dias, start running left immediately and jump down a level (never drop straight down or you'll lose your momentum.) Take the bottom route through C-3, jumping to avoid getting stuck as the floor lowers. When you reach the top of B-3, jump over the gap to pass through a fake wall and perform another short hop to land on the second platform from the top in A-3. From there it's a straightforward path to the keyhole. Fourth Floor *This floor is a gauntlet of large, spinning saw blades that slide out and retract into the floors and ceilings at fixed intervals. They do sizable damage, so be sure to exercise good timing and patience. Remember that you can walk through spikes on the floor, which is a much easier way to deal with the top area instead of trying to use the floating platforms. *At (E-4), the floor below the moving platform will warp you back to the alcove at (B-4), so be mindful of the bats and land your jump as close to the ladder as possible. *In the final section above, you must walk through the spikes to activate the dais at (D-4). Pay close attention to the protrusions below the floor; blocks will occasionally rise up out of these, potentially pushing you into the spikes above. Place a weight on the dais to make the keyhole appear at (C-4). Fifth Floor *The goal of this floor is to defeat two sub-bosses. Read the tablet to spawn Backbeard, then make your way to the other end of the floor at (B-5). Backbeard will follow you while your back is turned to it, but if you face it, it will stop. Use this to your advantage to avoid being caught. A block at the bottom of (D-5) can be broken to create a shortcut. At (B-5), ignore Tai Sui for now and place a weight on the dais, then return all the way to (C-5) again. Place a weight on the new dais, and you will now be able to damage Backbeard. After defeating him, return to (B-5) and defeat Tai Sui using either the Knife, Katana, or Axe, and the path to the Shrine of the Mother will automatically be opened. **If you leave this floor before defeating the sub-bosses (warping away to heal, for instance), you'll have to start again from the dais. Traps *None in particular. Refer to the Floor guides above. NPCs Fairy Queen *Location: (A-1) **Refer to Fairy Queen. Shops Affected Knimare *Location: (C-1) - Break the Origin Seal to reveal the shop. **Bombs - 10 for 100 Coins **Caltrops - 10 for 30 Coins **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (C-3) **From the left side of the center platform, break the wall to the right of the gap in the floor. Category:Fields Category:Frontside Fields Category:Backside Fields